Sway
by KeanaB
Summary: ONE SHOT - Marlène, première espionne à la solde de Dumbledore, première à mourir pour l'Ordre du Phénix, première femme à éclipser toutes les autres aux yeux de Sirius.


Titre : Sway

Résumé : Marlène, première espionne à la solde de Dumbledore, première à mourir pour l'Ordre du Phénix, première femme à éclipser toutes les autres aux yeux de Sirius.

Note de l'auteur : Hehey décidément, toujours des OS sur Marlène et Sirius ! Donc voici le dernier en date, dont le titre est tiré de la chanson Sway de Losprophets. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter en même temps si vous en avez l'occasion, je serais heureuse de connaître vos impressions suite à cela.

* * *

 _15_ _Juillet 1981_

 _Poudlard -_

« Gouzi gouzi gouzi » dit-elle en lui chatouillant les dessous de bras

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça Marlène, il est en âge de comprendre certains mots »

« Oui pardon, tu as raison. » se reprit-elle devant le regard brillant d'intelligence de Lily. « Ghili ghili ghili » enchaina-t-elle en revenant à la charge des bras de Harry

Le garçon sembla s'amuser d'être au centre de l'attention et elle haussa les sourcils alors qu'il lui souriait avec le peu de dents qu'il avait. Ses yeux rieurs, qu'il tenait absolument de Lily, lui conférait un charme certain.

« Un vrai dragueur. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que Sirius lui donne des cours » dit Lily en le berçant dans ses bras

Marlène ne sut que lui dire et continua de concentrer son attention sur son filleul. Soudain, l'horloge de Poudlard sonna ses coups de minuits et les deux jeunes femmes soupirent en même temps, perdant même leur sourire. L'époque insouciante où elles étudiaient ici leur semblaient loin, elles avaient chacune fait leur vie depuis mais avaient toujours été réuni ici à Poudlard, pour les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque semaine, tous les membres se réunissaient dans ce qui était maintenant leur quartier général ainsi qu'un refuge pour les plus démunis. Voldemort continuait sa traque incessante pour réunir tous les sangs purs de son côté afin d'éradiquer les moldus et les surtout les « traites à leur sang ». Les partisans se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et les derniers éléments qu'ils avaient n'étaient guère réjouissants. Voldemort avait eu vent de la prophétie et avait à présent en ligne de mire Harry et Neville. Chacun faisait des efforts désespérés pour éviter les attaques et protéger ses enfants ainsi que leur parent. Ils avaient même choisi des Gardiens pour garder leurs localisations sures et certaines. Ils faisaient tout pour protéger les sourires de Harry et de Neville. Les parents de ce dernier était déjà parti, Neville était chez la grand-mère et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, celui de le revoir. Chacun profitait de ses instants en famille et Marlène soupira un instant avant de prendre, presque maladroitement, Lily dans ses bras.

Harry en profita alors pour prendre les mèches blondes de Marlène d'une main et celle de sa mère de l'autre en tirant dessus, comme pour avoir plus d'attention alors que les jeunes femmes se retrouvaient enfin, après des jours sans avoir pu se donner des nouvelles. Lily la tenait contre elle en posant sa main sur son omoplate alors que Marlène commença à rire doucement, ses cheveux roux lui chatouillant le nez.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra » murmura-t-elle

« La dernière fois, c'était y'a deux semaines »

« C'est … compliqué » tenta-t-elle de se justifier

Lily hocha silencieusement avant de prendre les doigts de Harry entre les siens. Marlène ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs hirsutes, digne de son père.

« On se reverra bientôt Harry. Un an, ça se fête tout de même ! »

Etait-ce un pouvoir de bébé de pouvoir attendre n'importe quelle jeune femme avec un simple sourire ? Marlène ne cessa de lui chatouiller les doigts de pied qu'il écartait volontiers en éventail lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait et releva la tête en rencontrant les yeux gris de Sirius Black, qui était à l'autre bout du couloir, faisant la conversation à James. La jeune femme rentra alors dans un monde complètement à part, alors que Lily lui racontait ce qu'ils comptaient lui offrir à la fin du mois malgré les risques que cela comportait de pouvoir rassembler leurs amis dans le manoir des Potter. Marlène l'écouta d'une oreille alors que son regard plongeait dans celui de Sirius. Elle sentait tous les muscles de son cœur se tendre à son regard et elle se redressa soudainement alors que Sirius et James avançaient vers eux. Lily ne sembla plus faire attention à Marlène alors qu'elle se rendait compte que Harry souriait maintenant en direction de son père, qui le porta rapidement sur ses épaules, lui racontant d'un air évasif combien il aimerait lui aussi se balader dans Poudlard. Lily semblait s'attendrir de la scène alors que Sirius et Marlène n'avaient pipé un mot, ni même véritablement observer cet instant si particulier et presque intime. Lily et James leur tournaient le dos, ne se préoccupant même plus de Marlène ni de Sirius mais ses derniers ne pouvaient pas leur en vouloir, de profiter de ses instants si précieux. Alors que Lily prenait fébrilement la main de James en le réprimandant sur un sujet qui paraissait lointain, Marlène sursauta alors qu'elle sentit la chaleur de la main de Sirius au creux de ses doigts et tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle aurait pu littéralement bruler sous l'intensité de son regard et se sentait déjà fondre. Mais Marlène était issue d'une famille qui lui avait toujours apprit à garder ses apparences et ses émotions pour elle, elle avait été digne d'aller à Serpentard pour ses valeurs qu'on lui avait implanté dans le cerveau, à peine savait-elle marcher. Alors Marlène ne montrait pas le trouble que la main de Sirius semait dans son esprit. Pourtant, son cœur avait manqué un battement à ce contact mais resta stoïque, jusqu'à ce que les silhouettes de Lily, James et Harry Potter prennent l'angle du couloir.

Elle avait retenu sa respiration, comme si elle n'avait pas envie d'être prise sur le fait à tenir la main de Sirius en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard, à minuit passé et surtout alors qu'ils avaient à présent tous les deux quasi vingt et un ans. Elle retenait sa respiration parce qu'elle sentait qu'à son odeur, elle aurait immédiatement envie de se lotir dans ses bras. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Je t'ai reconnu durant l'attaque de Berlin » murmura-t-il en pressant ses doigts contre les siens encore plus que possible

« Je sais »

« Ce n'était pas le cas de certains, les Prewetts ont failli t'avoir »

« Je sais »

« Quand vas-tu quitter l'autre camps Marlène ? Tu vas finir par être tuer par inadvertance le jour où je ne serais plus là »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il serait toujours là et qu'elle serait éternellement à ses côtés également. Mais ces phrases n'avaient pas lieu d'être exprimé actuellement, tout attachement était dangereux à avouer, même s'il était plus qu'évident. Tout en contradiction, elle lui lâcha la main et préféra redresser ses vêtements et ses cheveux blonds correctement, comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. La discussion était stérile, elle savait exactement ce que voulait Sirius.

« Pas maintenant. L'enjeu est bien trop important, tu le sais. »

« A quel prix ? Notre liberté ? » gronda-t-il en lui faisant face

Elle leva son regard sur lui alors qu'il se retenait visiblement de lui faire une scène dans ce couloir. Marlène était peut-être une sorcière assez puissante pour jouer les espionnes mais elle redevenait la jeune fille innocente que Sirius avait toujours connue à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

« C'est … compliqué » répéta-t-elle sans pouvoir en dire plus

« Marlène, je veux que tu rentres. »

Il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait agrippé la main de nouveau. Elle se sentit prisonnière de son regard et de sa présence et s'empêcha de trembler, en vain. Sirius devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle et Marlène n'avait qu'à lever un petit peu son menton pour s'ancrer à son regard avant que Sirius ne tombe sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois. Mais elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas l'embrasser en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais permis cette familiarité.

« Pas tant que les enfants soient hors de danger. Ils sont notre futur, nous devons les protéger. »

« Et nous ? »

« Ca peut attendre ! » gronda-t-elle

Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver à se disputer sur un tel sujet ? Les choses n'étaient clairement pas censés se dérouler ainsi mais ce « nous » qu'ils avaient fini par créer remettait sa mission en question. Ce « nous » qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse à chaque regard qu'il posait sur elle, remettait tous ses principes en question. Il ne devait pas y avoir un « nous » à la base, leur relation ne devait être que purement sexuel. Ce « nous » ne devait pas devenir une priorité devant le danger imminent que représentait Voldemort.

« Tu fuis » murmura-t-il

« Pas du tout »

« Tu fuis Marlène. Je te connais, comme si je t'avais créé, tu fais exactement ce que je faisais avant. Tu fuis sans vouloir t'attacher en refusant de voir ce qu'on est »

« Sirius, nous en avons déjà parlé … »

« Bordel, tu te rends compte que je parle comme une fille quand tu te pointes devant moi ? Que c'est moi qui doit te regarder risquer ta vie auprès de Voldemort et qui se demande si tu vas rentrer le soir ? »

« C'est ça qui te dérange, tu veux prendre ma place ? » hurla-t-elle en levant sa baguette pour insonoriser leur échange

Elle avait horreur de se donner en spectacle et Sirius était incapable d'attendre le bon moment pour la sortir de ses gonds. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir car ils ne passaient quasiment plus de temps ensemble et seul pour avoir l'occasion de se prendre la tête.

« Je veux que tu rentres ! »

Marlène ouvrit sa bouche mais fini par la refermer sans savoir quoi rajouter. Ce n'était pas un ultime caprice de Sirius, comme il en avait souvent eu durant leur scolarité et qui faisait baver toutes les filles qui passaient dans ses bras. Non, c'est là un Sirius qui était inquiet et furieux de n'avoir aucun contrôle. Elle tenta de calmer ses émotions mais Sirius avait glissé sa main le long de son bras et l'avait attiré contre lui. Elle se sentit trembler de la tête au pied, ses jambes menaçant de céder devant cette étreinte forcée mais bordéliquement soulageante. Elle avait besoin des bras de Sirius, elle en aurait toujours besoin. Le monde cadavérique de Voldemort déteignait sur la jeune femme qui perdait son sourire de jour en jour. Aux yeux de Voldemort, elle était cette sang pur qui rejoignait ses rangs pour marcher par-dessus les tombes des moldus, comme la plupart de ses camarades de classes, Severus Rogue le premier. Mais elle se rendait compte que Severus avait bien souvent tenté de lire dans son esprit, tout comme le frère de Sirius. Cependant, elle avait pris soin de cacher ses dons de legilimancie et d'occlumancie aux yeux de Voldemort pour les mettre entièrement au service de Dumbledore pour cette guerre. Et alors qu'elle sondait sans regret les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait noté l'anomalie chez Regulus qui lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. De ne strictement rien dire avant de disparaitre. Comment en parler à Sirius alors que les histoires de familles étaient les plus délicates à aborder ?

« Accorde moi un peu de temps … je dois m'assurer de certaines choses avant » murmura-t-elle en se détachant à contre cœur de Sirius.

Elle descella le sortilège d'insonorisation et jeta un coup d'œil discret au couloir alors qu'ils entendaient distinctement des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Marlène s'éloigna prudemment de Sirius et feignit une conversation banale comme d'un commun accord, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sourire un instant alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il n'avait pas tort, Sirius la connaissait mais au-delà de ça, Marlène le connaissait aussi très bien. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à là, alors que leur relation ne devait être qu'exclusivement charnelle ? Marlène savait que son regard pétillait à cet instant, les ramenant à l'époque où ils étaient tous étudiant ici. La jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil que Remus avançait vers eux, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

« Ils sont bien parti par-là n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en levant un torchon ressemblant fortement à une peluche mâchouillée

Marlène laissa échapper un sourire tandis que Sirius inspectait de loin ce que tenait Remus sur le bout des doigts.

« Oui, ils sont passés devant nous il y a cinq minutes à peine » répondit-elle en lui indiquant le couloir devant eux

Remus la remercia d'un simple geste de la tête puis se ravisa à la dernière minute de les quitter, son regard s'ancrant dans celui de Marlène. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant cette attention particulière qu'il lui donnait à cet instant alors que depuis leur enfance, Remus et elle parlaient souvent et uniquement de cours et de bouquins en tout genre. Son regard s'agrandit alors subtilement et Marlène ouvrit la bouche, sentant qu'elle cédait à la panique alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Mais contre toute attente, Remus s'avança prudemment vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'éloignant sensiblement de Sirius qui décrocha son regard de la peluche. L'accolade amicale lui en boucha un coin, sachant que Remus était loin d'être l'ami le plus tactile qu'il soit, James occupant la première place. Elle sentit un picotement sur sa nuque et comprit que Sirius la regardait et s'estima heureuse de ne pas assister à l'échange visuel des deux meilleurs amis. Remus avait compris et Sirius devait certainement acquiescer, cela ne pouvait pas être plus évident que cela. Marlène l'entoura un instant de ses propres bras et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule avant que Remus ne s'éloigne d'eux sans plus un mot. Tout comme Lily et James, elle attendit qu'il soit au virage du couloir pour continuer sa discussion avec Sirius.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et se tourna en direction de Sirius qui s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en retour.

« Je n'ai rien dit »

« Tu n'as pas démenti non plus » murmura-t-elle

« Je ne mens pas quand il s'agit de toi » répondit-il sérieusement

Il se rapprochait de la jeune femme, lui prenant cette fois-ci les deux mains, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Il avait ce don de lui rappeler à chaque regard combien elle aimait son contact, ses mains, ses regards qui lui étaient tous destinés. Il avait ce don de lui rappeler combien sa chaleur était rassurante, combien il lui apportait toute la force nécessaire pour affronter le reste du monde. Elle trembla de nouveau alors que Sirius l'attira soudainement un peu plus loin dans le couloir, soulevant un pan de rideau cachant une des grandes fenêtres.

« Sirius, tu plaisantes … » ria-t-elle presque lorsqu'il referma les rideaux sur eux

« Pas du tout »

Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules de Marlène, les dénudant avec une agilité extrême alors qu'il collait ses lèvres sur sa peau déjà chaude. Elle laissa échapper un soupir alors que ses mains le faisaient rapprocher d'avantage d'elle. Il savait qu'il la regagnerait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, il devait savoir qu'il était son point faible, c'était impossible autrement.

« Sirius … » murmura-t-elle à ses oreilles alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur

Marlène eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il passait ses mains sous sa veste, déboutonnant sa chemise pour glisser ses mains chaudes sur sa peau. Elle se cambra naturellement contre lui en laissant échapper un premier gémissement alors qu'il caressait sa colonne d'un seul doigt.

« J'ai envie de toi Marlène, rentrons à la maison »

Marlène fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il la faisait chanter. Comment osait-il ? Elle tendit son poing pour le repousser alors que son odeur l'envahissait et la laissait déjà pantelante. Mais Sirius gardait ce fin sourire sur ses lèvres qu'elle rêvait déjà d'embrasser de nouveau. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé à là alors que tout cela ne devait être que temporaire ? Elle se souvenait de leurs nième dispute en 7ème année, qui les avaient conduit étrangement à leur premier ébat. Plus ils se fréquentaient dans la plus grande illégalité et discrétion, plus leurs échanges avaient aussi évolué. Et plus ils se côtoyaient, plus Marlène tombait inévitablement amoureuse de Sirius sans jamais se l'avouer. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aux yeux de Sirius, elle n'était pas une nième fille avec qui il prenait son pied. Non, depuis ce jour-là, les rumeurs couraient que Sirius s'était rangé en refusant toute autre opportunité de regarder sous toutes les jupes. Depuis ce jour-là, ils vivaient leurs premiers instants en secret sans pouvoir mettre des mots concrets sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Depuis ce jour-là, chaque baiser était caché, chaque regard avait un sens, chaque geste en révélait un autre. Depuis ce jour-là, ils avaient leur propre langage et se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de se parler. Une relation qui, à la base devait être sans lendemain, avait fini par être plus personnel que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle se réveillait en pensant à Lui, elle se couchait en pensant à Lui. Mais à présent, elle peinait à cacher ses sentiments lorsque Voldemort sondait son esprit, il lui était plus que difficile de cacher tout ce bonheur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle voyait Sirius. Il lui était difficile de ne pas sourire lorsque leur main se touchait sous la table durant les réunions de l'Ordre.

« Ce soir … je rentre ce soir. »

Sirius se détacha d'elle et plongea dans ses yeux en tentant de voir si elle lui disait la vérité. Marlène frissonna et senti ses barrières s'effondrer, ne pouvant plus les maintenir en place aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait depuis quelques jours. Elle se savait plus faible que d'habitude et ne pouvait pas se permettre de compromettre sa place auprès de Voldemort aussi facilement. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Dumbledore et qu'ils trouvent une solution ensemble. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle risque sa peau et ceux qu'elle protégeait alors que ses sentiments pour Sirius la rendait confuse.

« Laisse-moi en parler avec Albus » le devança-t-elle

« Ça ne va pas être facile … »

« Je m'en fou. Si tu veux rentrer, on annule tout. Et tu seras protégé, je te protègerais » dit-il avec une férocité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe … pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? »

Elle passait d'un sujet à l'autre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre que derrière l'empressement de Sirius, se cachait forcément quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Sirius était loin d'être l'homme le plus patient au monde, c'était certain, mais Marlène se rendait compte qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Soudain, son cœur s'étreignit de tristesse alors qu'elle levait sa main pour caresser la joue de Sirius, le forçant ainsi à la regarder en retour.

Pourquoi fuyait-elle cette évidence qu'elle avait sous les yeux depuis tant d'année ? Elle se rendait compte que depuis qu'elle avait été chargé d'espionner l'autre camp, ses liens avec Sirius étaient plus que tendus. Ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant et ne parlaient plus comme avant, créant un manque qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître un jour.

« Raconte-moi… qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Toi »

« Comment ça, moi ? »

« Marlène, on en a jamais vraiment parlé »

« Tu as raison, tu commences à parler comme une fille » dit-elle sous un sourire mutin

« Je plaisante pas » grogna-t-il

Marlène se releva sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, frôlant son nez contre le sien. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient embrassé la première fois, caché derrière ses mêmes rideaux. Elle avait lâché son sourire pour caler son souffle avec le sien alors qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur faire écho aux siens.

« Tout ira bien, je rentre ce soir » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer

« Marlène … »

Elle respira profondément, comprenant que Sirius n'attendrait pas d'être à ce soir pour qu'ils puissent parler. Elle colla son front contre le sien, se rapprochant un maximum de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre toutes les notions possibles. La peur de la guerre était loin d'elle lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Sirius ne sembla pas se priver davantage et l'entoura de ses bras assez rapidement.

« Je ne sais pas faire ça Sirius »

« Je peux t'apprendre. »

« Tu t'es déjà attaché à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement en décollant son front du sien

« James. Remus. Toi »

Elle se rendit compte de sa réaction possessive à l'idée qu'il se soit attaché à une autre personne qu'elle et percuta alors les premières conséquences de leur lien. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se voulait unique à ses yeux mais qu'elle était incapable de lui montrer depuis quasiment trois ans l'importance qu'il avait pris dans sa vie. Sans Sirius, elle n'aurait pas accepté le rôle qu'elle avait, sans Sirius, elle se ficherait des conséquences d'autres actes, sans Sirius, elle aurait été dépourvu de conscience et aurait certainement sombré dans la magie noire. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de lui dire ce genre de choses ?

Sirius dut sentir son hésitation car il la rapprocha de lui doucement et Marlène sentit toutes les cellules de son corps vibrer contre le sien. Elle reposa son front contre le sien et calma son esprit par ce simple contact.

« Tu es l'étoile qui me protège du noir » murmura-t-elle

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler à voix haute sans que sa voix ne se brise. Elle se rendait compte qu'une multitude de sentiments s'affolait dans ses veines, lui donnant le cœur lourd et à la fois léger. Elle se rendait compte de toute l'humanité qui se révélait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Elle avait fini par développer cet amour pour lui, dans le noir et ouvrir les yeux sur cette évidence, se rendre compte de sa propre sensibilité envers lui, la rendait faible.

« Marlène … »

« Sirius, je … ne fais pas faire ça. Je ne fais que ressentir sans comprendre pourquoi tu m'es important de jour en jour, qu'importe ce que je fais pour repousser cette folie. Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser pour ne pas tomber dedans et oublier le monde autour. Parce que tu as ce truc, Sirius, ce truc qui me rend dingue. Qui fait que tout s'agite, tout a une raison d'exister. »

« Bordel »

« Tu es le seul à me guider jusqu'à la maison. Tu es le seul qui me fait répondre des questions par d'autres questions. Qui sème le trouble et pour qui je veux être meilleure qu'hier. »

« Bordel Marlène … »

« Je ne sais même plus si ce que je dis à un sens Sirius ! Je sais juste que c'est violent et que ça me prend au ventre lorsque je pense à toi. C'est moi la fille Sirius, c'est moi qui a seize ans quand je te vois. Et quand je suis devant Voldemort, je dois cacher tout ça. Je dois tout cacher pour te protéger toi, Lily, James et tous les autres. Et tu me rends faible. Putain tu me rends faible à ressentir autant d'amour Sirius ! »

A ses mots, elle ignora si elle fut la première à amorcer un geste mais ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes avec une douceur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux demeurèrent fermés alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dévoilait à Sirius. Sirius qu'elle avait connu si adolescent, si charmeur, si enfantin et qui maintenant, demandait de sérieuses explications. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Leur discussion était portée quasi uniquement sur la sécurité de Lily et James depuis quelques mois, comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse maintenant ?

« Je rentre ce soir. D'accord ? Je rentre » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers fougueux

« Non, tu rentres tout de suite avec moi. Il n'est pas question que tu y retournes, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit si Voldemort découvre quoi que ce soit. »

Marlène commença à vouloir protester mais Sirius fit le geste qui la coupa net dans ses pensées. Sa main s'était posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme alors que son regard gris brillait d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je veux ma famille à la maison. »


End file.
